Pesadillas
by GjFantasma
Summary: Aquellos recuerdos poco a poco se convirtieron en pesadillas.


**Pesadillas.**

« _Aquellos recuerdos que convertían sus sueños en horribles pesadillas.»_

..-..

Estaba de nuevo en aquel lugar, en aquel oscuro hoyo del mundo. Podía escuchar a esos bastardos hablando en la sala mientras el televisor se mantenía sintonizando uno de esos absurdos programas que tanto les gustaban.

A su alrededor todo apestaba a putrefacción y a encerrado, sus manos de encontraban manchadas de un líquido oscuro espeso y entre sus manos se encontraba algo sólido sacado de la basura que intentaba comer para aplacar el hambre que tiene. ¿Cuántos días llevaba sin comer? Su estómago se queja por la falta de comida y sus tripas se retuercen de manera dolorosa. Aquellas personas habían dejado de traes comida, tal vez pensando que había muerto como todos los niños de ese lugar.

Hace una mueca al intentar comer eso que lleva entre sus manos, se esfuerza en tragar todo. No paso mucho tiempo para sentir como se estómago se revuelve y termina vomitando frente a sus pies, su estómago arde más que antes y su cuerpo se siente caliente y débil.

Cae al suelo sin fuerza debido a la falta de comida y la fiebre que comienza a dominar su cuerpo. Suelta un quejido cuando su piel, cubierta de vendas, hace contacto con el duro y frío suelo. Siente su piel en carne viva por las quemaduras y la falta de cuidado de las mismas, sus vendas estaban húmedas de sangre, sudor y suciedad, y se adhería de manera dolorosa a su piel, estaban de un color amarillento por el tiempo y algunas partes de encontraban cubiertas de moho.

Todo eso hacia que su pequeño cuerpo, ya demasiado débil por la falta de comida, fuera un blanco facil para muchas enfermedades.

Pero... él no iba a morir en ese lugar, primero saldría de ahí y se vengaría de esos malditos bastardos que hacían su vida imposible.

..-..

Diversas imágenes pasaron frente a sus ojos. Imágenes de él cuando salió por primera vez a la ciudad, de cuando asesinar a cualquier persona era divertido y completo placer para él. Se vio así mismo en aquellas noches donde la necesidad de matar lo dominaba y todo se convertía en un juego sangríento contra reloj.

Su cuerpo vibra al observar esas escenas, esos fueron buenos momentos que habían quedado en el pasado. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin matar a alguien por diversión? Mucho tiempo, en realidad.

Se observo a si mismo cuando lo invitaron a ser guardián del piso. Aquella mujer lo había persuadido diciéndole que podía matar a cualquiera que entrara al lugar. Ahí paso largos años disfrutando de ver esos rostros llenos de miedo y escuchar sus gritos de terror cuando los encontraba y estaban a punto de morir por su guadaña. Más, cuando lo euforia se iba y el lugar quedaba en silencio, se daba cuenta que, de nuevo, estaba atrapado en otro agujero oscuro y que solo era otra herramienta para usar.

..-..

La escena cambió de nuevo. Ahora estaba en la silla eléctrica, a su alrededor se encontraban múltiples cuerpos que lo rodeaban. Caras sonrientes lo rodeaban murmurando sin parar aquella frase que tanto odiaba.

 _«Eres solo una herramienta...»_

Los miembros de los demás pisos también se encontraban ahí, con sus ojos miradas muertas y una sonrisa que no parecía borrarse de sus rostros, y frente a ellos se encontraba...

Rachel.

Ray lo apuntaba con una pistola directo al pecho, sus ojos se encontraban opacos, sin ningún rastro de brillo en ellos, y en sus labios aquella sonrisa que tanto odiaba. Intentó decir algo, una palabra o incluso una maldición, pero nada salio de sus labios. Ray se acercó más a él, quitándole el seguro al arma mientras se acercaba, y le sonrió.

 _«Sólo una herramienta inútil»_

Y luego... un disparo.

..-..

Despertó con un grito ahogado en su garganta, sus vendas húmedas por el sudor se pegaban a su cuerpo de manera dolorosa, su respiración agitada por el miedo. Llevo una mano al pecho buscando algún rastro de la herida, alguna mancha de sangre o algo, pero no encontró nada. Todo había sido un sueño. El mismo sueño de siempre; una pesadilla.

Dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y se sintió patético al ver como sus manos temblaban por el miedo. Estuvo por soltar una maldición cuando una pequeñas manos tocaron su espalda. Recorrieron toda la extinción hasta llegar a sus hombros, dejando pequeños masajes a su paso, subieron por su cuello hasta llegar a sus mejillas. Su cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado hasta que sus ojos chocaron contra unas orbes azules que brillaban por la luz de la Luna.

Rachel lo observó con una mueca de preocupación. Ella lo había sentido moverse y maldecir mientras dormía.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó en voz baja. Su voz fue tan suave y cálida que Zack pudo sentir como la tensión se iba al instante. Se dejo caer de nuevo en la cama atrayendo su cuerpo con el suyo para que estuviera recostada sobre su pecho.

— Estoy bien. — Disfrutó del suave olor de su pelo. —Sólo fue un sueño. Sólo eso.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio. Ray se acercó más a él, hasta que su oído quedó justo sobre su pecho escuchando el calmado latido de su corazón.

— ¿Necesitas algo? — Preguntó luego de un rato. Se encontraba más dormida que despierta.

Zack no respondió hasta que su respiración se hizo más lenta y profunda. Mirando de reojo confirmó que se encontraba dormida.

— Solo te necesito a ti.

Se sintió enfermo al decir algo tan cursi como eso. Estuvo tentado a buscar su guadaña y entregárselo de nuevo en su estómago. Pero no podía borrar la verdad más simple y pura de todas...

Ella era la única que, con solo su presencia, podía calmar todas y cada una de sus pesadillas.


End file.
